Talk:Eon
Anyone stop and think that the movie might not have been Canon? Thus meaning that this alien never exists in the anime version of Ben 10 hence why it never shows up anymore? Usually for anime the movies are not canon to the main story of the show. --Alpha Lycos 10:28, December 2, 2010 (UTC) err why are the pages for eon(the villian) and eon(the codon streem alien sample ben uses) the sape page?we didnt do that for sugilite or ghostfreak,and its frankly annoying,not that i know how to seperate them 23:20, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : I'm assuming it's because there is not a lot of information on either of them so it would just waste space to have two separate pages with very little on them. Also it should be noted that the villain Eon appeared more than the Ben version and both were displayed similarly in an antagonistic way, meaing there's very little to differentiate between them. Aresolhero 23:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : : thats not really enouh of a reason,i mean,when someones name is vaugly mentioned,we instantly create a page for them,but these are specifically seperated characters,theirs plently more information about each of them then other pages ive seen,and the page itself is horribly formatted.i mean,can someone please work this abit?the abillitie sections not nearly as developed as the background(and dont try and tell me we dont know more then THAT).also,the appearences list him in the new episode,even tho ben hasnt been confired to transform into him,.and the pictures of the villian,not them both.plus the page alternativly(with no transition) switches from talking to the villan,to the alien. : : whoever added the note about the page talking about both of them,thank you : 19:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Two Eons Why are people saying there were two Eons? There's only 1. Once he was defeated by Ben in Race Against Time, he was thrown into cross time where he travled to different realities where he would enslave that version of Ben and absorb that Ben's power. He finally gained enough power to take over the world and travled to the future seen in Ben 10,000 Returns where Ben accidently sends him back in time to Ben 10 Ultimate Alien where his minions attack Ben and the gang in the basement of the musem. Ben 10,000 then travles back in time with Paradox to destroy Eon once and for all. They do so, but in the process find out the Eon is Ben from an alternate timeline that has gone power crazy with one of his formations. Anyways, they destroy the Hand of Armageddon and destory all versions of Eon (except for of course the one that has to attack Ben 10,000 in the future) and all the Ben's return to their timelines fully restored.Peter 10 20:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I think people consider the Eon from the movie and the Eon from the series different beings because of their appearence, along with their sevants' appearence. In the movie, Eon had no beard etc and his servants were pig-faced creatures. Blaziken 21:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) But that's because Eon was still aging really fast and that was before he had a bunch of Ben minions. Peter 10 21:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Also the whole "Chronian invasion" thing which was completely ignored by the writers of the show. Blaziken 22:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Another reason is because the Eon from Ben 10,000 Returns was simply a Ben 10,000 from another time stream, not the same Eon from the movie. Hence 2 Eon's: True Eon, and BenEon.--Alpha Lycos 01:03, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : : :But that's the entire point. There only 1 Eon. This is what probably happened: :In an Alternate Time line, the safety feature on the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix didn't engage and Ben was overcome by his Chronian form, kinda like whenever he goes Rath. Ben, now stuck in this form, goes by Eon and finds out that the rest of "his people" are trapped in cross time and that if he can free them, their army will help him take over the galaxy. He tries to free his people using the Hand of Armagedon, but is somehow thrown out of his own timeline into crossed time. Not knowing how to fully control his powers, he stumbles into the time line of "Race Against Time" in an attempt to use the Hand of Armegedon, but lands 200 years before he intended. He is trapped by the plumbers and his powers start to drain. Once he gets free he seeks out that realitie's version of Ben and the HoA. When he tries to activate it to summon his army he relizes he's not strong enough. He attempts to take over the young Ben to use his power to activate the HoA, but Ben is able to control his transformation. In the final battle against Ben he is thrown into the HoA and destorys it throwing himself back into crossed time. Realizing that if he was going to summon his army he would need to do it himself, instead of using a new host (and he we need better minions) he travlels to many other timelines, defeats their Ben's, absorbs there power, than turns them into his minions. Once he had enough power, Eon travels to the master timeline with the original HoA. Paradox prevents him from attacking Ben when he was younger, so he attacks Ben 10,000 and tricks him into sending him back in time to defeat young Ben, and the rest is history. : :This story connects all the plots and explains everything.Peter 10 04:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It doesn't add up because Eon in RaT didn't look anything like Ben 10,000 yet in B10,000 returns he looked exactly like him. Best bet is that the Chronian DNA was accidentally accessed by Ultimate Ben 10,000 in an alternate future and Eon took over, then that Ben used the powers to, as stated in the episode, become the only Ben 10,000.--Alpha Lycos 09:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) The reson the Eon in RaT doesn't look like Ben is because it's Ben that's been slowly aging for 200 years. Peter 10 23:14, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :The Eon is RaT looks the same as the Chronian Ben turned into, just paler and skeletal. However in Ben 10k returns the Eon looked exactly like Ben 10K, not the Eon/Chronian transformation. And as stated in the episode: The Ben/Eon in Ben 10K returns wants to be the only Ben while the one in the movie wanted to unleash his race upon the world. The one in RaT is the pure Chronian, otherwise the omnitrix wouldn't have gained a DNA sample to become a younger version of Eon.--Alpha Lycos 03:58, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : :The live action Eon Ben turns into was supposed to be Ben in a few years, not as a 16 year old or 36 year old. Besides, it doesn't matter how he looked in the movie, the only versions we saw of Eon in the movie was the really old one (which could have been Ben in 200 years) and Ben as Eon when he was a kid, so neither of them where Ben 10K at that point. He relised since the movie that the only way to unleash his army was to be the only Ben left, since the Bens were the only people that could even stand a chance . :(PS Isn't it possible the reason Ben looks differentas Eon in the movie than the show because Ben was using his Eon form in Ultimate Ben, which is why he had the powers, but looked the same.)Peter 10 07:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) It's never mentioned that the reality in which animated Eon is from is definitely Race Against Time, but he is defeated by a different ben. My theory is that he already knew how to travel through cross time, tried to absorb that ben and was defeated, leaving that reality looking for weaker bens. After all, Paradox does say that he was deceived, maybe he was tricked into believeing animated Eon was thrown into cross time, whereas he actually went of his own free will.Digi-armour energize 09:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC) The Eon in Ultimate Alien is not the same as the Eon in Race Against Time. In Ultimate Alien, Paradox states that Ben destroyed The Hands Of Armageddon. But in Race Against Time, Max is the one who destroys the hands. And here's the video to prove my point. That's called a "continuity error". It does not prove anything either way. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ben Eon I think we should separate the article into Eon and Ben Eon, because there is some major confusion betwen the two, this page is like merging Ben Viktor and Dr. Viktor into one page, they are not the same, so think we should separate the article.Ultimatex (Talk - Blog - ) 11:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) They are two seperate beings. As Ben is human, but Eon is Chronian. Thus meaning that the animated Eon must be a seperate being from the R,A.T Eon. There should be two pages. One titled Eon (Ultimate Alien) and the other titled on (Race Against Time) Digi-armour energize 23:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Ben's Eon Should some information be added for Ben's Chronian transformation? I get that "Ben's Eon" may not be the best name, but I think that there should be a page made (or possibly un-delete the page that used to exist) detailing the transformation just like the page that was deleted earlier today. I think that we could also add the information onto this page like it originally was. Ben's Chronian transformation still exists even if it doesn't exist in this timeline and the race is extinct. It still exists in other timeline(s), so I think some note should be made. Gdthdr (talk) 22:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Derrick said that Eon is not a chronian and that chronians dont exist so Then how do Derrick explain the design in RAT?Asmund (talk) 18:20, December 10, 2013 (UTC)